


You Lose, Willard!

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: I can't believe I wrote this oh god this is horrible I'm ashamed, I hate myself for writing this this is fucking awful, I'm so fucking sorry everyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really shitty fanfiction I wrote four years ago during the 2012 election. Barack Obama and Mitt Romney make a bet before Election Day: the winner is allowed to have their wicked way with the loser. This can only end so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lose, Willard!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so fucking ashamed of this fanfiction oh my god... I wrote this fanfiction as a young teenager way back in 2012 when the last election was going on. I found it today when I was going through old papers and folders from high school, this was written on a piece of loose leaf paper and hidden deep within a desk drawer where no one would find it. Hoo boy, this is bad. This is so fucking horrible, this is so cringy to read now. Just by reading this you can tell a young teen wrote it. I’m only posting this because some friends of mine wanted to see it and because I guess everybody can see how I’ve improved as a writer over the last four years by reading this and comparing it with more current fanfictions of mine. I write a lot of insane political crack fanfictions, but at least they’re fairly decently written. This… this is just bad. Everything about this is awful. There’s nothing redeemable about it at all. Enjoy this piece of shit, everyone. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

It was early in the morning, and Obama had just been revealed to have won the election. The president smirked triumphantly to himself as he gazed out his bedroom window and up at the starry sky-booyah, four more years in the bag! Obama drew the curtains shut and turned to face his bed, where a middle aged man with graying hair was sitting with his legs pulled up against his chest. He frowned as the president approached him, grinning a devious grin.

“You lose, Willard. Now you have to pay the price.” Mitt Romney stared down at his feet, mentally cursing himself-why did he have to make that stupid bet!? It was unbelievably foolish!

“What do you want me to do, President Obama?” He sighed halfheartedly. Obama grabbed Mitt Romney by his tie and pulled him into a rough kiss. The president and republican’s tongues intertwined as Mitt was pushed onto his back on the bed. Obama broke the kiss and made quick work of removing the candidate’s clothing-in no time at all Romney was fully bare, his clothes scattered about on the floor. Obama undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground, he grabbed Mitt by the hips and forced himself inside the man. Mitt Romney squealed like a little bitch as the president fucked him in the ass, making the bed shake and squeak.

“S-stop! My ass hurts!” Romney cried, but Obama ignored him. He continued having his way with the losing candidate until he finished himself off, releasing his seed into Mitt’s aching rear. Obama rolled off the loser and lit up a smoke, Romney laid next to him bawling and whimpering while he held his sore ass. Obama turned to him, an annoyed look on his face.

“Make me a sandwich, Willard!”

The End


End file.
